geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Aftermath
Not to be confused with Aftermath by ZenthicAlpha. '''Aftermath (also known as Afterclysm')' is a 2.0 Extreme Demon mega-collaboration hosted by Exenity. It is the concluding level of the community-designated trilogy starting with Cataclysm and following Bloodbath, following the former levels in the song, gameplay, and design. It was initially unrated due to a hacked verification, before later being verified and published by Satcho. It is currently #61 on the Official Geometry Dash Demon List, above Novalis (#62) and below Under Lavaland (#60). Gameplay * '''0-13% (Exenity): The beginning of the level (in terms of the song) is located at Ggb0y's part in Bloodbath, in other words, the very last part. The level starts off with a straight fly ship section that looks like the final ship in Cataclysm. This ship contains a couple of size portals, gravity portals and also a few orbs. There is also a key for Low Detail Mode that can be collected here to benefit users with lower-end devices. At the end of this ship, the player hits a normal speed portal and the words "Aftermath", "Afterclysm" and "Exenity" can be seen just before the drop of the song. * 13-22% (Squizz): Afterwards, there is a remake of Cataclysm's first wave segment, with a similar layout and more size and gravity portals. * 23-32% (Hinds): After that, the player enters a ball segment with tons of difficult timings that have jump orbs of all types. The obstacles also flashes like the original Cataclysm. The end of the ball also houses a short auto segment right before the next part. * 33-44% (Vultra): Then there is a long and quite dark triple speed ship sequence with some size portals while going through gravity portals to the beat of the song. This ship sequence is basically a remake of that of old Cataclysm. * 45-56% (Rhythmic): After this, the player enters a difficult UFO segment with game-play revolving around gravity portal timing with a few blue jump orbs mixed in. The UFO is also a remake of Cataclysm‘s first UFO. Then, there is a very short ship sequence. * 57-68% (Exenity + Waze): Next, the player enters an extremely difficult triple speed cube section that takes heavy inspiration from Cataclysm. This part, like all the other parts leading up, has taken a lot of inspiration from Cataclysm (after all, it is a Cataclysm remake) and houses many difficult jump orb timings, a mini UFO segment, and another cube section. * 69-80% (Bassiegames): Next up is a triple speed mini robot section that features timings just as difficult as the cube section before it, but instead of having a UFO mixed in, a short mini straight fly ship segment appears in the part before going back to a now normal sized robot sequence with even more timings as text saying "GG?" can be seen just before the music slows down, signaling that the final part is coming up. * The last section starts off with a half speed dual ship sequence with the word "FIN" being visible. It quickly transforms into a mini ship with hard segments to get through as the player now turns into a very narrow wave involving two size portals and a part after that with a fading background just before the final transition. A portal making the player transform into a normal speed mini ship which can be a huge threat to the player if he/she is not careful. The words "END...?" and "Verified by Satcho" can be seen as the level ends with text saying: "Congratulations. This is the end... of the Trilogy..." Trivia * There is a level called AfterCataBath by Zimnior12, which is a fusion of Aftermath, Cataclysm, and Bloodbath all in a single level. Currently, the level (AfterCataBath) is considered to be close to impossible due to the sheer endurance required to beat it, and was hacked in order to be verified with an object count exceeding the limit. ** There is a buffed remake of AfterCataBath called Apocalyptic Trilogy. Currently, the level is still a W.I.P and is set to be verified by Sunix. It is set to become the most difficult demon in the game once rated. * Only Satcho's legitimately verified copy of Aftermath was rated, this version having a low detail mode for the object-heavy final section. * The original level by Exenity now has a secret way with a UFO, a teleportation and a triple speed portal. This is because he is currently trying to legitimately re-verify it. * There is a hard demon with the same name created by ZenthicAlpha. * On August 30, 2016, Gonchus beat the level, apparently becoming the first player to do it legitimately. ** However, he later confessed for hacking every major demon on his channel. * Knobbelboy has made a redesigned version called Armageddon.https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=lbOdII-fPTE Its fate is currently unknown and lost most likely to Knobbelboy getting a new computer. **The name was reused for his Cataclysm remake in tribute to it. Walkthrough References Category:Insane levels Category:2.0 levels Category:Hacked Levels Category:Mega-collaborations Category:1.9 levels Category:Hell-themed levels Category:Long Levels Category:Top 100 Category:Demon levels Category:Extreme Demon levels